The invention generally relates to method for synthesis of N-methyl piperazine diphenolamide. More particularly, the invention relates to method for one-step synthesis of N-methyl piperazine diphenolamide and related composition.
Typical methods to synthesize N-methyl piperazine diphenolamide include a two-step reaction, which includes converting diphenolic acid to diphenolic acid methyl ester, followed by reaction of the ester with N-methylpiperazine. However, such methods typically require addition of solvents, which necessitates additional steps of solvent removal. Further, this two-step method also requires two separate steps for isolation and purification of the reaction products (diphenolic acid methyl ester and N-methyl piperazine diphenolamide). Therefore, the typical two-step method may not provide the desired efficiency (yield), and may not be cost-effective.
Thus, cost-effective and efficient methods for synthesis of N-methyl piperazine diphenolamide are desired. Further, one-step methods for synthesis of N-methyl piperazine diphenolamide are also desired.